Starlight
by glitterynightmareangel
Summary: Three teens unknown of what their fate holds and three others who hold them. A secret base and a secret organization out and about for a noble cause. Will their wishes be truely fulfilled? Will their dreams really come true?Will they be able to complete the mission handed to them? Contains Poke, Ikari and Contest
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeyyyy guyssssss! So, i know i should be updating 'Once in a blue moon' but i felt like writing this! I found this 'writing prompt' somewhere and it felt like a really cool story so here goes nothing! Have fun guys! And ya! Im trying to write 'Once in a blue moon' but a small thing is really misty to me so I'll try as hard as possible and figure it out soon! Enjoy now!**

I fell back on my bed. Today was sure an exhausting day! _Wo_ _rk here in Cerulean sure is hard!_ My sisters being of absolutely no help, all the work of the family business is left upon my shoulders. Our family runs the famous Cerulean Gym or rather, these days, only I run the Cerulean Gym. Work is almost always getting in the way of school resulting in me overworking myself.

I sighed as I got up from my pearl blue coloured bed and walked over to the balcony attached to the room. As i stepped outside, a cool breeze hit me like the gentle caress of mother Earth. The breeze refreshed me to the core giving me more energy. I looked up and gazed in awe towards the wonderful looking stars that shined that day. No traces of a stormy weather was found and the sky was clear.

My gaze fell on a big star. It twinkled more brightly than the rest and stood out from the crowd of the sparkling diamonds. The rest of the stars tried desperately to match it's brightness but all failed. But another star, very near to the first one, shone just as brightly. The two stood out from the rest as the others burned in envy. Their twinkling light made it seem like they were dancing in glee along to the song that they love.

"They look like a couple!" I said with a giggle as I observed the stars.

"Misty! Come down please! I really need your help!" Violet cried from downstairs making the youngest sister sigh.

"Coming!" I replied but as I turned around, a beam of light appeared in the sky.

Rushing back to the railing I grinned as I saw a shooting star. I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes to make a wish.

"MISTY!" Violet shouted again. Opening my eyes as I finished making my wish, I shouted back.

"I told you I'm coming!" Before Violet could make any further complaints, I quickly ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

 **In a far away place~**

"Sir! Another one has been recorded! It came from a girl in Cerulean! Her name is Misty Waterflower!" A man sitting at a large computer shouted to a person standing a little away from him

The person the speaker spoke to came nearer to the computer to see exactly what he said. Reading the text written on the computer screen the man smiled softly. _There is only one person who can complete this mission,_ the man thought.

"Assign agent number 437 to it. Only he can complete this quest" He said and as he turned around to leave another shout came.

"Two other have also been recorded, Sir!" The man rushed back to see and smiled again as he read them.

"Interesting" he muttered. "Agent number 358 to the first one and 579 to the second" with that said, the man walked away.

The speakers screeched and soon the voice of a man blared in the halls.

"Agent number 437, 358 and 579! Report to master's office" the man spoke and the speakers screeched again signalling the end of the announcement.

Sounds of clacking of boots echoed through the empty hallways as the three teens walked over to the office. Agent no. 437 sighed as he fiddled with his black gloves absolutely bored. He seemed like the only person in the association. He had to take care of missions almost everyday without one single day of rest and he seemed like the only person going through that.

Agent no. 358 played with her hair bored as well. Agent no. 579 on the other hand didnt seem bored even one bit as he clicked off on a small device he had in his hands.

Reaching the office, agent no. 437 knocked and waited for a "Come in" before he entered. Opening the door the three saw what they expected. Their Master sat at his desk with the room dimly lightened like usual.

"Come in! Come in, my favourite agents!" he said with a welcoming smile.

"What's the mission this time, Lance?" Agent no. 437 asked boredly. "Though I hope its not like the previous one!" He said with a shudder "Gross!"

The Master, whose name was supposedly Lance, chuckled. "Well, you dont have to do things like THAT this time. Though, I'd say these missions are quite hard and that's why I choose you three for it. He said smiling.

"Hard? What exactly do you want us to do?" Agent no. 358 said as she cocked her head to the side and raised one eyebrow.

Lance silently pushed forward three files each with a name written on it. Agent no. 579 walked forward to take them and returned to the place where he previously stood. He handed each of them their respective files and opened to see his own.

Agent no. 358's eyes grew wide as she read the content and her mouth formed a perfect o. She looked up at Lance with a shocked face.

"This is impossible!" she shouted as the other two agents nodded in agreement. Lance just shook his head and looked up at them with a soft expression.

"That's why i appointed you all. Only you three can do this. I have faith in my A-grade agents and I know only you can do this." He said it with such confidence that even the agents now felt bad for complaining.

They have taken down harder jobs, killed, robbed, worked as a slave, etc and this was far away from the hardest though they knew it was going to be really tough. They dont know how it will later affect their lives but it was a mission and they just HAD to be the ones appointed to it. But if they are, they were not going to back down.

"We are ready, sir" Agent no. 579 spoke on behalf of the others. With an agreeing nod they all left the room and walked down to prepare themselves from the upcoming mission.

"Any idea on how we do it?"

"Absolutely none"

"Sweet Mew..."

 **So, that's it guys! I dont wanna make this chapter too big. I want some secrets to be revealed on the next chap. Dont worry guys! The next one's gonna be longer and will answer lot of questions! So just wait and watch ;) See ya next time! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiyaaaaa! Um...soooo...sup? IM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE WAY LOT OF TESTS AND SO LESS TIMEEEEEEEEE! I hate my school...but I hope you guys understand! *sighs* anyways, I may not be too active but I'll try to post as much as possible! Oh! And I had so much fun seeing all those guesses! Haha! Let's see how right you are! Enjoy!**

"Okay, so what transport do we get?" Agent no. 437 muttered as he pulled at the newly given glooves. He kinda liked this attire. Atleast it was better than the black and white butler costume he had to wear.

"We drop you off at a place near the destination by a helicopter and after that, you got your pretty little legs to carry you the rest of the way. Don't worry. It's just a little bit of walk." Lance said, keeping his eyes glued to the tablet he had in his hands.

"Ugh! Can't you just drop us off at the destination itself?!" Agent no. 358 complained as she fixed her dress once again. She twirled around and then grinned, being quite pleased with the dress.

"God gave you legs for a reason. You need to use them." Lance said, his eyes never leaving the device.

"Okaaaayyy..." Agent 579 stretched the word as he looked at his teammates "We should get going" he finished.

"Your helicopter is ready. I don't understand why you're waiting here either." Lance said as he waved his hand as a signal for dismissal.

The three agents sighed as they left the room and walked towards the helipad.

"Guys, wait!" A girl with violet hair ran up to them "These are all the things you will need" she handed each of them a backpack and smiled "good luck!" she said as she ran back to do what she was previously doing.

Boarding the helicopter, the three waited anxiously for what awaited for them on this mission. Though, after reading the information given to them, it certainly wasn't going to be nice. They knew that this wasn't technically the worst job but rather a difficult one. But for now, all they could do was to calm their hearts that was beating faster than a bullet train.

The blades of the helicopter slowed down and their hearts fastened up their pace. They were nearing the place that marked the beginning of another chaos and well...it was them who were about to create that chaos.

The three agents descended from their ride with Agent no. 358 tripping in the process.

"The mission didn't even start yet and I'm already face first into it! Great!" she muttered to herself as she dusted herself off.

 _ **After almost 1 hr of walking ~**_

"THIS IS WHAT LANCE MEANT BY LITTLE BIT OF WALKING?!" Agent no. 437 panted with a very annoyed look on his face

"Urrgh!"Agent no. 579 grumbled as fell down and just layed there.

"Get up!" Agent no. 358 shouted as she kicked the boy in the side.

"NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU KICK, THIS BOY IS NOT GETTING UP!" He shouted back.

"I think he should. I see the school! We're almost there!" Agent no. 437 exclaimed excitedly as he took off in a sprint. Agent no. 358 grinned widely, following after the boy as she spotted the school too.

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Agent no. 579 shouted as he tried hurriedly getting up and collecting his bag that fell in the process before he ran after them.

"So..." Agent no. 437 said as they roamed the halls of the gigantic highschool. "Where's the office again?" he asked.

"Oh, c'mon!" Agent no. 579 shouted "I _just_ told you the directions! It's down this hall, then a left turn and it's the third door to the right." He explained again.

"This one?" Agent no. 358 pointed to a door that labelled 'Principal's office' making it pretty clear.

"Oh. We're there already. Didn't realise..." Agent no. 579 said as he scratched his head before reaching forward to open the door.

"Hello students. Anything you needed?" The principal asked with a smile as he put down the papers that he had in his hands.

The agents looked at each other before Agent no. 437 spoke up. "We're the agents who were supposed to come today."

The principal raised a single eyebrow before stretching out a hand ,"The letter, please" he asked

Agent no. 358 took out an envelope from her bag and put in in his outstretched hand. The principal accepted the paper, taking his time to read it carefully and then nodded at the trio.

"Here are your IDs, Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Berlitz and Mr. Hayden" he said as he handed them their respective IDs and reached down his desk to bring up their schedules.

"I have set your classes as asked. I will see to it so you don't have any sort of problem in your missions." he smiled kindly at the agents who nodded and left the office.

"So should we match our schedules? See what classes we have together? You know, like normal kids do! I saw such in movies!" Dawn said cheerfully. Clapping her hands like a kid.

"We don't have time for such silly things." Drew said as he scanned the schedule handed to him.

"I wanna!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully to which Dawn gave a big grin.

"Okay!" she turned to her schedule "I have English in first period!" she said

Ash grimaced at the schedule "I have Maths." he stated with distaste, "What a great way to start the day!" he said with mock excitement.

The both looked at each other silently then slowly turned towards their other companion who sighed after a few minutes.

"Fine! I have History!" he said throwing his hands up.

"Much better than mine" Ash said

"Much worse than mine" Dawn said with a smirk

"Doesn't affect me" Drew said with a flip of his emerald hair

"Cocky much..." Dawn said to which Ash gave an agreeing nod.

"Let's get going already..." he said taking off in a faster pace.

"When do we get to see the people we're appointed to? We didn't get basic information yet..." Dawn said looking at Ash

"We get it today in like...the evening? Today is a trial. To make ourselves comfortable with the school." he answered

"My class is this way. Bye guys." Drew said, going his own way.

"And I think..." Dawn pointed to the right "my class is that way. Bye Ash! Good luck!" Dawn said as she left on her own too.

"Bye!" He waved to Dawn as he saw her retreating figure "Now..." he looked all around him "Where the heck is my class?" he scratched his neck trying to figure out where he is supposed to go "I should've asked Drew where the class is..."

He started checking the schedule for some sort of information though he knew it was hopeless. He was walking forward absentmindly and praying to any god that was listening that he somehow reaches the class.

Suddenly, he felt an impact and before he could understand anything, his body made contact with the ground. Wincing, he sat upright and looked at the cause of his downfall.

A girl his age was hurriedly trying to get up and trying to recollect the things that fell. Seeing her example, he too got up as fast as possible.

"Um..." He started but before he could finish, the girl's head shot up and her eyes sent a furious glare at the boy.

"Watch where you're going!" she shouted. Collecting all the papers that fell on the ground, she stood up straight but her glare did not fall. "I had important documents and look what you did!" she shoved a few papers in his face which were drenched in a brown coloured liquid.

He gasped lightly and looked down at the place where she fell. On the once spotless white floor was now a patch of dark black coffee which ruined the gloss of the floor. He looked back at the girl who glowered with anger and his eyes grew wide. He has faced the top mafias before but this girl looked more dangerous than even the leader of the most famous mafia.

"I-I'm sorry!" he exclaimed

"Well, sorry isn't going to fix these documents!" she shouted back. Ash frowned. He was already apologizing, so why was she stressing it?! _It's not like I can dry clean 'em! What does she want me to do?!_

"I'm saying sorry! Just forgive me already! It's not like I did it on purpose!" he folded his hands over his chest and continued,"If they were so important then you should've seen where you were going too!"

"I was!"

"Were not!"

"Was too!"

"Were not!"

"Was too!" she stomped her foot and marched off leaving him alone. The school bell rang in the background and his eyes grew wide.

 _I should've just asked that girl!_ he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Gotta look fast!" muttering that he ran off to continue his search of the hidden classroom.

 **Um...done! That's the second installment that took THOUSANDS of years to write -_-' Oh well! I'm sorry but I had my mid-terms and I'm pretty sure that I've gone crazy with all that study... I desperately need some rest. There are a few more stories that I gotta complete so I will try to post them as fast as possible. Sayonara!**


End file.
